


Any Time But Now

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-28
Updated: 2004-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's up in the middle of the night, and all he can think about is Viggo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Time But Now

Sean's not sleeping. Sean doesn't sleep, not very often, and when he does it's just an hour here, twenty minutes there, usually on the couch while he's reviewing tomorrow's lines.

He's pacing the floor of his flat, trying not to think, while the cigarette burns to ash between his fingers. His hand digs into his pocket, and he finds the crumpled paper of a receipt that has a phone number dashed on the back. He doesn't even remember whose.

He holds the tip of the cigarette to the paper and watches it curl up and cinder in his hand. He doesn't let go until his fingers are starting to sear and the paper's almost gone, all but a thin strip of black dust that disintegrates before it hits the floorboards.

If it were earlier, he could call. If it were later, he could drop by. If it were any time but now, he could be doing anything but this, pacing the hardwood and wishing for a different life.

It ought to scare the hell out of him, what they do to each other. It _does_ scare him, but it doesn't matter, because the idea of taking a breath without Viggo in it is inconceivable. He can't get that far. He freezes up.

He wonders if Viggo remembers conversations in the middle of the night. Because if it were three in the morning, and he called and said _I love you_, maybe Viggo wouldn't remember, and it'd be as if he'd never said the words at all.

His mobile weighs heavy in his pocket.

He lights another cigarette, and he keeps pacing. Maybe in another hour he'll sit down on the couch and try for another elusive fifteen minutes of sleep.

_-end-_


End file.
